


Yuuri on Merch

by teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite/pseuds/teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite
Summary: In which Yuuri owns a body pillow and Victor learns something about himself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Yuuri on Merch

**Author's Note:**

> A PWP written in a fevered frenzy for this amazing art!! Everyone go check it out!  
> https://twitter.com/nnae128/status/1248431643343253506?s=21
> 
> If there are typos I apologize, this was very rushed! I’ll go over it again when I have time but I wanted to post it immediately!

“Yuuuuuuuri~” Victor’s voice was as teasing as it was whining. “I want to sleep in your room!” 

Yuuri sat on his bed, huddled under his blankets as he ignored his celebrity crush-turned-coach knocking at his bedroom door. 

_“If I ignore him, he will go away. This is the pattern of these past few days since he came here. Naked. Oh god his cock. No!”_ Yuuri shook himself, _“Stop thinking about it! Don’t think about his beautiful nipples and amazing biceps and his cock. Oh I want it inside me-“_ He bit back a moan at the thought, his own cock starting to harden in his pajama bottoms.

Ever since that first day, Yuuri’s sexual frustration had reached its limit. His posters of Victor were under his bed, for fear of Victor seeing them. He couldn’t keep them on his walls, but he would pull one out to stare at when he’d jerk off. He couldn’t cum without looking at Victor’s face anymore, and that was _before_ Yuuri had seen him gloriously naked.

He could no longer hear Victor outside, so he stumbled out of his bed to his closet, where a few of the posters were still up. He opened the drawer with his lube and toys, selecting a few dildos and setting them aside. 

He then gently took out his pride and joy: a limited edition Victor Nikiforov body pillow. He tried not to get it dirty, but tonight he needed something more than just posters and the sultry gaze on its silken cloth made heat rush to his dick so fast he whined with need.

He wrapped himself in Victor’s jersey. He had taken it when Victor had left it in the onsen earlier that week and hadn’t bothered to return it. The man’s scent still lingered, musky sweat mixed with cologne and something that was just… Victor. 

Shucking off his pajamas pants he laid his torso on the pillow, his face pressed against the image’s crotch. Ass in the air, he began to finger himself, letting lube drip down his legs as he panted. Reaching around, he shoved the first dildo he found into his mouth sucking on it with near desperate arousal. 

He began to shake his hips, thrusting back on his fingers, his cock red and weeping under him. He grabbed the largest dildo he had, _“Still not as big as the real thing oh I want it-“_ and suctioned it to the wood floor. Coming up on his haunches, he slowly lowered himself, moaning at the stretch and fullness. _“It’s not enough anymore. I need him.”_

He brought himself back up, then _slammed_ his hips back down, punching the air out of his lungs with the force as his thighs trembled. He fell into his favorite rhythm, slowly dragging himself up as he imagined Victor’s hand on his hips guiding him. Circling his hips when just the tip was left, he’d then slam his hips down with all the strength he had, stifling his cries of pleasure in the sleeve of Victor’s jacket, saliva and tears staining the fabric each time. 

He continued like this for a while, dragging out the most pleasure, his stamina more than able to keep up with his needs. He continued to stare at the pillow in front of him, darting glances to the posters scattered around and using them to imagine every possible scenario where Victor fucked him, just like he was fucking himself now.

His cock hung between his hips, neglected and desperate for friction to the point of Yuuri thrusting his hips into thin air, the grinding motion massaging his prostate making his sobs louder. 

He could feel himself getting close, a steady buildup of heat and pleasure, ready to slam into him like a tsunami. He was so close, so close! He began to bounce on the dildo as fast as he could, grinding his hips without rhythm or reason, just chasing his orgasm. He was- he was- going to-

“Yuuuuuuri~ I forgot to tell you that-“

With the sound of Victor saying his name, a rush of emotions flooded Yuuri. Shame at what he was doing, raw pleasure at hearing his name said from his crush’s lips, fear of being caught and a twisted pleasure in that fear. He came instantly, violently, stripes of cum coating his chest and dripping onto the pillow in front of him. 

He sat there, shuddering, clenching hard on the dildo inside him, the weight of his relaxed body making the fullness near painful. He knew Victor had asked him a question, he didn’t trust his voice to answer, he didn’t even know what the question was.

“Don’t ignore me, Yuuri, you’ve got your lights still on-“ Victor pushed open the door and stared.

His face turned a bright red, the flush starting from his cheeks and dusting across his ears and exposed chest. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape.

Yuuri moved panickedly, trying to cover himself, the posters, the toys and the pillow but ending up sprawled on the floor yelping as the dildo’s suction came undone yet remained buried deep inside him. Ignoring the toy now essentially milking his overstimulated prostate, he knelt in dogeza before Victor and began frantically apologizing a slurred mess of words that probably made no sense to Victor’s low level Japanese.

He whimpered in fear, a few distressed sobs wracking his now tense body.

The sound made Victor blink, closing and locking the door behind him as he strode forward to kneel in front of Yuuri. Pulling him up by his arms, Victor grabbed his chin to force eye contact. “Yuuri, I-“ he pressed their lips together.

Victor felt Yuuri tense, but didn’t stop, licking his way into the man’s mouth and gently, but firmly, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest, all of Yuuri’s weight resting on Victor. He ran his fingers through his dark and mussed hair, making Yuuri shudder then kiss back in earnest. 

His still trembling hand held the back of his head as he pushed Victor down, settling happily between his thighs as they continued to kiss deeply. 

He felt Victor’s cock under the thin fabric of his Yukata and moaned at the hardness and _size_ of it. Spreading open the Yukata, he kissed and sucked his way down Victor’s chest, trailing his fingers down his sides, making him shudder and giggle. 

Taking Victor’s cock into his hand, he licked the tip curiously, tasting the beads of precum there. He moaned, opening his mouth and taking the whole thing in one smooth motion. He had no problem deepthroating and now Victor knew it. 

The Russian cursed, his hands caressing Yuuri’s face and petting his hair. Words poured out of his mouth, a mixture of Russian and English, unintelligible beyond the tone of _fondness_ and arousal. He thrust his hips forward then stilled, an apology on his lips until Yuuri grabbed his ass and squeezed firmly making Victor yelp and squirm. They made eye contact. Yuuri nodded.

No longer holding back, Victor began to fuck Yuuri’s face. Yuuri pulled Victor’s hips closer, massaging and groping the ass that he had wanted to touch for so long. 

He could tell Victor was getting close, his body was tensing, his voice more moan than language. Yuuri shook his hips, clenching around the dildo still lodged in his ass and now painfully dry. His cock was already hard, neglected again for the second time that evening. 

A sudden shift of his hips had the dildo press hard on Yuuri’s prostate and he moaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he came a second time, cum staining Victor’s yukata. 

With a bit-back shout, Victor came down his throat, grinding into his face as Yuuri swallowed frantically, his face a mess of tears and snot as he fought back coughs. 

Releasing Victor’s cock with a slick sound, he licked away any escaped cum, making Victor’s cock twitch with sensitivity. Burying his nose into Victor’s pubes, he inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent of Victor’s sex. 

He was dislodged by strong hands pulling him forward, Victor covering his face with kisses as he licked his face clean. Rolling them over carefully, Victor gazed down at Yuuri arousal and adoration in his eyes. “My beautiful Yuuri, so perfect for me.” He kissed and bit at Yuuri’s neck, his hands pushing Yuuri’s legs up over his shoulders, exposing the dildo in his ass.

Victor moaned, grabbing the base and gently tugging it out leaving Yuuri’s hole wide and gaping. Yuuri whined at the exposure and the emptiness. 

“Such a large toy, Yuuri, what a slut you are!” He leaned forward, his weight bringing Yuuri’s legs up to his ears as he whispered, “Were you training yourself to take my cock? Because.. I’m much bigger than that!”

He winked, as Yuuri blushed, hiding his face behind his hands. Victor grabbed his wrists pulling his hands away, “Ah-ah-ah! No hiding your cute face! Is this my jacket? I was wondering where I had put it.” 

His hands stroked Yuuri’s trembling legs as he sucked and bit first one milky thigh, moving to kiss and nip at his calf and toes, then repeated his motions on the other leg. Yuuri’s legs were shaking with their previous exertion and from being held up for so long, with a huff he wrapped them around Victor’s waist, pulling him forward so suddenly he had to brace himself on either side of Yuuri’s head.

“Impatient are you, my darling?” Victor grinned down at him. 

Laughing, Yuuri held Victor to his chest, their legs tangling together. “I’ve wanted your cock inside me since I was in middle school. I feel like a little more waiting can’t kill me, but also, my ass feels so empty please get it up again soon so you can fuck me, Victor.” 

Victor held him tighter, his cock giving an interested twitch against their thighs. “Such a long time… if I wasn’t so jealous of myself I’d be flattered.” He swept a gaze at the merchandise surrounding them. “Yuuri~” he whined, “Which do you like more? Me or that pillow?”

Yuuri kissed Victor’s forehead. “Victor of course! But I refuse to get rid of the pillow. What if you need to go on a trip and I get lonely again? I can’t cum unless I’m looking at Victor’s face, you know.” 

“Oh my _god_ , Yuuuuri~”

Victor sat up, his Yukata slipping off his shoulders entirely as he pulled Yuuri over the pillow. He shoved Yuuri down onto the pillow, his hickey covered thighs straddling the image’s waist. “I’m going to fuck you Yuuri, and everytime you look at this pillow, all you’re going to think about is how good I feel inside you. You won’t be able to cum without my cock again.”

Yuuri gasped at the rough handling, his cock half hard as he looked back at Victor. “You talk big, your cock’s big, but do you know how to use it, Victor?” he purred, arching his back.

He yelped as Victor slapped his ass. ”Such a filthy mouth you have.. maybe I should gag you. Fuck your pretty face again and leave your hole empty.”  
  


Yuuri moaned, “Yes- no.. I- Victor!”

Victor chuckled, upending a disturbingly large amount of lube into Yuuri’s hole, making it overflow. Yuuri twitched at the cold sensation. 

“Nooo, don’t fill me up so much it’s going to spill out-“ his words were choked off as Victor slammed his cock in making Yuuri clutch the pillow beneath him and moan.

Lube dripped everywhere, Victor’s hands bruising holding Yuuri’s ass firmly as he fucked him. A slow, dragging withdrawal, a teasing of the entrance with the tip making Yuuri whine for more, then a strong and deep _thrust_ accentuated with a roll of his hips before the pattern repeated.

It was too perfect, they complimented each other so well, falling into the perfect rhythm as if they’d been together for years not mere minutes. 

Yuuri could feel his orgasm building, his toys had nothing on Victor, he started to move his hips back faster, keening when his prostate was touched. Victor changed his angle, nailing Yuuri’s prostate with nearly every thrust. His own rhythm was disrupted, the two of them speeding up their movements as they chased their high together.

Victor grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise, thrusting hard over and over speeding up until Yuuri came with a muffled scream, clenching around his cock as Victor thrust a few more times before spilling deep inside him, draping himself over Yuuri’s back as he continued to fuck him into the pillow. Despite coming, he was still hard and he fucked Yuuri until he was a sobbing, over sensitive mess, holding the pillow to his chest and grinding his hips frantically as they chased a second orgasm. 

Collapsing on top of Yuuri, cock still deep inside, he pressed soothing kisses to his lover’s neck and shoulders. 

“The pillow is ruined..” _I’m ruined_. 

Victor grinned smugly, pressing a playful kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Good! Let me make up for it by fucking you every night.” 

Yuuri smiled, rolling over into his back and wincing as Victor’s cock slipped out, releasing lube and cum. He pulled Victor over him, kissing him deeply as he took his soft cock and put it back into his dripping hole. “This is mine now. You think you can fuck me again, Victor?”

Victor’s eyes flashed, a dangerous smirk dancing on his lips as he grinned into that hot, wet heat. His cock twitched, “Your stamina is going to kill me, Yuuri.”

Pushing at Victor’s shoulders until he was on his back, Yuuri sat comfortably on his cock, his legs resting at Victor’s sides. “Think of it as punishment for ruining me for anyone or anything else.”

“Is it still punishment if I’m enjoying myself?”

Yuuri blushed, “We can negotiate that later..”

“Oh..” Victor blushed in realization, “that’s-“ he licked his lips, “my safe word is Poodle.”

Yuuri smiled, “Mine is Seagull.”

They shared a soft and deep kiss that turned more sloppy and frantic as Victor began to harden inside Yuuri. “I’ve been fucking myself thinking of you for years,” Yuuri pressed a hand to Victor’s chest, “let me do this, please.”

Victor watched with lust and awe on his face as Yuuri fucked himself on his cock. The sounds pouring out of his mouth were muffled by the sleeve of Victor’s jersey, his gaze intense as he looked at Victor. Victor could feel his orgasm building, “Yuuri, please, I’m going to-“

“Cum in me, Victor.” 

Yuuri arched his back as Victor filled him, his own cock giving a twitch from his second dry orgasm. He almost fell backwards if Victor hadn’t sat up, pulling Yuuri to his chest and holding him tight. 

“What on earth did I do to deserve someone as sexy as you? You’ll be the death of me.”

Yuuri giggled, sated and sleepy, “I can just see the headlines: “Skating Legend Victor Nikiforov found dead in Japanese ryokan! Cause of death, his boyfriend’s ass milking him dry.”

They laughed quietly. 

“So I’m now your boyfriend, Yuuri?”

“Only if you want to be. Victor just needs to be Victor. You don’t need to change who you are for me.”

Victor smiled, tears filling his eyes as he buried his face in Yuuri’s hair. “Thank you.”

They held each other close until the cold made them get up to clean up the mess they’d made. They didn’t get into bed until late, falling into a deep, contented slumber in each other’s embrace. 

The knowing glances from Yuuri’s sister when they both showed up, hand in hand, at lunch, hair and clothes disheveled from sleep and morning make outs make them both flush. But they didn’t let go. They wouldn’t, not now that they’ve finally found each other. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp that’s it! I hope you guys liked it!  
> Victuuri is one of those pairings that really inspires my muse so I’m very happy to be writing again!


End file.
